Trust of the Heart
by Paine
Summary: Heero is in town to See Duo and Many trials put their love to the test is Heero worthy of Duo's love or is another? Yaoi


Trust of the Heart

By Paine

Paine: Hey I'm back with another fic I know its been ages since I was in fanfiction. Net I have a boyfriend now and so my life has been hard.

Duo: Yup Not to mention all that cybering XD

Paine: Quiet Mortal! You are human Duo and you will never mock the Shinigami

Duo: Hey that's my title --' Name stealer

Paine: But out or I'll put you in a torture fic

Heero: ** whispers ** She is mad because her boyfriend almost broke up with her.

Duo: Ahahahaha!

Paine: Heero! Grr that's it a torture fic.

Duo and Heero: Nooooo...

Paine: let's go on.

_Prologue_

_A boy with short spiked chocolate brown hair that of a Japanese boy, icy blues eyes. Cool and stoic expression. Wearing a blue jacket and black jeans with confers. He checks his plane number and he saw it was almost his flight he grabbed aboard the plane and arrived to his destination. _

"_Heero Yuy, your orange juice is here" said the stewertist, as she grasped the cold substance in her hands and handed it to the Japanese clad now known as Heero Yuy._

"_Hn, thank you" he took the orange juice as he grasped it in his possession he took mild sips as he listened to his Walkman. He read the newspaper, he ended up in America he smiled he would meet his lover today he thought. _

_Heero arrived at the house, he had bought flowers and chocolates to show his affection. He smiled at himself he had been seeing his love for 2 years and this time he had his opportunity to actually meet him. He knocked on his house as he was than greeted by a longhaired chestnut American lad._

"_Heero!" the American lad ran up and hugged Heero tightly, as he nuzzled his shirt smelling of Heero's breakfast and sweat he smiles. _

"_Its good to see you too Duo" He smiled, as he wrapped his hands around his waist, Duo smiled as they both walked into the house. Heero neatly took off his shoes as he walked in he admired Duo's house it was decorated with beautiful pictures of Duo, and his friends. He saw the two he never seen before, one was that of brown hair with green eyes but the hair would hang on one eye. As the other boy was a type of Arabic blonde who had his arms around the other boy. Heero asked in question_

"_Who are they?" _

_Duo turned around and looked at Heero and the picture "Oh them heh, that's Quatre and Trowa they are a couple though Quatre lives in Texas though, and Trowa lives in Washington they hardly see each other anymore but they will again soon."_

"_How very sweet, I'm sure they will see each other soon, like we have" Heero smiled as he kissed Duo on the lips sweetly. Duo blushed and smiled, he kissed back and ran into the kitchen. _

"_Okay Hee-chan, what do you want to eat for Lunch today?" Duo said with an eager smile on his face._

"_Doesn't Matter to me love, whatever you mind making it doesn't matter to me" said Heero with a soft smile. _

_Duo smirked as he begin making fish and egg, which was sort of unusual (its good) but to him it was good and since Heero was Japanese he would try his best at pleasing him._

_He made Lunch and everyone ate it silence then Duo broke the silence _

"_So Heero how are you liking California so far?" said Duo as he played with his fish staring at Heero. He looked for a response from the Japanese clad as the boy finally swallowed his food to answer._

"_Not bad I guess...though I haven't observed everything thoroughly" Heero said with a cold normal expression on his face. _

"_I love you Hee-chan, forever..." said Duo, he did mean it but those words will haunt him for his life._

"_I love you too Duo-chan" said Heero as he smiled back leaning over to Duo then kissing him on the lips. _

_Duo showed him his room as Heero did some unpacking Duo helped and Heero felt quite at home he smiled, Duo had an idea. _

"_Hey why don't we see a movie together" _

"_Sure why not" Heero nodded as he placed his bags in the closet and sorted his clothes he then followed Duo afterwards_

"_So that's a yes Whoo-hoo!" Duo ran to the front door and grabbed the keys as Heero sharply followed. Duo drove them to the nearby theater and they saw a scary movie 'The Grudge' _

"_Heero do you want any pop-corn?" asked Duo before they took their seats._

"_No thank you but I'll have a drink" said Heero as he smiled holding Duo's hand, as they went to the concession stand. Duo had a mountain of popcorn extra large and cola, as Heero only had cola. _

_When they walked into the theater they sat down and began to watch the movie, right when it got to the scary part Duo held Heero's hand tightly. Heero was a little shocked at first but equally squeezed Duo's hand back. Duo smiled as he cuddled next to Heero._

_When the movie was over Duo was full of complaints._

"_That was stupid why were the people speaking English if they lived in Japan, and whats with the boy and the meowing it was rather dumb but it was cool." Duo smiled as they drove back to Duo's house. They sat on the couch for awhile as Heero smiled he loved being near Duo. Duo was his world without Duo he would be lost. Heero smiled as he closed his eyes waiting for the passing days to come._

Paine: Ok it was a shaky start but it will be good don't worry

_Duo: What Quatre and Trowa are from Washington and Texas?_

_Paine: No that was originally my friend war and her love they are from there. _

_Duo: Oh.._

_Heero: hey is something bad going to happen?_

_Paine: wait and see: P_

_Heero: meh I guess_

_Raistlin: Hey Paine, I'm sorry to bug you but are you giving Heero my personality_

_Paine: Yup! _

_Relena: Heero is Mine!_

_Paine: Nuh uh lol hes Duos_

_Heero: Whaaaaaat! Let me decide v.v _


End file.
